Rarity (D)
Note: Rarity's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rarity is a female unicorn who is Sweetie Belle's older sister and Spike's love interest, even if the feeling is not mutual. She later becomes Shadow Claw's marefriend. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Personality Rarity as a great love for beauty, caring that things are perfect, even if this is with others or with herself. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. She also loves to be the center of the attention, becoming a little jealous when this happen to another. However, she knows when she has to be humble and share the spotlight. Her vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, she often uses French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect and, sometimes, she gets carried away with her attention to detail. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful when she needs to be, just when she did in one occasion with the Diamond Dogs. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. Rarity's work is so important to her that is able to do anything to protect it. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is also as important as the part of making the dresses. Skills Rarity is an excellent fashion designer, being the one to make all the dresses her friends use. As a unicorn, Rarity performs magic. While it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. Rarity also uses her magic to expose underground gems. Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she shows a propensity for brute force. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series. Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies or other kind of males to help her and her friends, something she uses in Spike when she needs his help. Relationships Family Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to help, tests Rarity's patience and she eventually asks Sweetie Belle to let her work in peace. Sweetie Belle normally "borrows" important supplies from Rarity, using her most expensive fabrics to make amateurishly-stitched costumes for her friends. Even though Sweetie's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Rarity truly do love and care for each other. Love Interests Spike Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her. Their relationship develops to become stronger, but Rarity only sees Spike as a friend, not corresponding to his love for her, but this doesn't stop her from being kind and flirting him. Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "Redemption", after spending a good day with her friends, Rarity and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although they don't want to give him a second chance, they eventually agree, as they also gave one to Discord. In "Sombra... the Hero?", Rarity stays in shock when she gets to know that Sombra saved Fluttershy. In "Celestia's Warning", Rarity is present at the meeting organized by Twilight. In "A Royal Dinner", Rarity and the others call to a meeting with Twilight in order to discuss about Sombra. In "Revealed Secret Love", Rarity and the others are called to a meeting to Twilight who is planning to tell them about her and Sombra. Once there, Rainbow Dash tries to convince the others about Sombra's evil intentions, with Rarity thinking she is being paranoid. It's revealed that Rarity had come to find Sombra rather charming with his way of speaking. When Spike let it out it is possible Sombra is trying to use Twilight, she and the others force him to tell the truth, what led him to reveal the secret Twilight had told him about the kiss she and Sombra shared. After the argument that comes next, Twilight says to Sombra that Rarity didn’t react that badly, but she was not keen of the idea of her being with Sombra. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Hasbro Characters